


Good Night...

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Jeremwood Oneshots [1]
Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: Los Santos, M/M, Vagabond, battle buddies, jeremwood, monster truck, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: A one shot I decided to write. I'm sorry!





	

Ryan opened his eyes slowly. The Crew had been running a heist and he and Jeremy had been put on evac duty. They'd gotten everyone to safety and had taken off on their own motorcycle, Jeremy on the back arms wrapped around Ryan. The two had exchanged a kiss before they'd taken off, smiling like star struck lovers, which technically they were. Ryan had navigated his way through the busy streets of Los Santos, avoiding traffic and evading the cops with an expertise forged with years of experience. They'd just lost the last cop when Jeremy whispered into his ear.

"God I love you! More than anything," he'd said. Ryan smiled and turned slightly to gaze into Jeremy's beautiful brown eyes. That's when it hit them. Literally. The car came out of nowhere and slammed into the motorcycle. Ryan had seen the fear in Jeremy's eyes as they flew through the air and landed on the ground several feet away. The car tore off, the driver not caring or wanting to deal with the cops over running someone over. Ryan remembered reaching painfully out to Jeremy who was breathing hard. The two made eye contact before Ryan blacked out. He had no idea how long he laid there. When he woke up he hurt all over but by some miracle he could walk. He struggled to his feet and looked down at Jeremy.

The smaller man was still breathing but seemed to be having a hard time of it. Panic gripping his heart Ryan pulled his skull mask up over his face and let it rest a top his head. He knelt beside the man he loved and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jeremy?" he said in a choked voice. The man didn't respond but his breathing gave Ryan hope that he wasn't dead. Looking around Ryan saw that they weren't too far from one of their safe houses. Struggling to his feet he raced to the road and flagged down the first car he saw. Promptly killing the driver he went back and ever so carefully carried Jeremy back to the car, laying him in the backseat like he was a delicate fragile thing that would break if it were breathed on. Racing to the safe house Ryan begged Jeremy to hold on and to stay alive, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. When they arrived Ryan carried Jeremy into the building and laid him on the bed. Ripping the skull mask off his head and casting it aside, Ryan set about with the first aid kit, doing his best to patch up Jeremy and keep him alive. Reaching out and gripping one of Jeremy's hands in his own Ryan watched earnestly.

"Please wake up, I need you. I can't lose you! Stay with me Lil J," he begged as tears fell from his eyes. Jeremy's breathing grew labored and Ryan grew more panicked. This couldn't be real! Only a few hours ago the two had been holding hands and laughing, exchanging kisses and telling each other how much they loved the other.

"Please, don't leave me!" Ryan begged, feeling pain like he'd never felt before well up in chest and threaten to burst forth like a fountain of sorrow. He rocked back and forth holding Jeremy's hand up to his face and kissing it over and over. Jeremy remain still.

"Remember our promise? That we'd always be there for one another? We'd always have each other's backs. Battle Buddies for life Jer! Don't forget you promised," Ryan said and heard the desperation and sadness in his voice.

"You're the only good thing in my fucked up life, I can't lose you! You keep me centered. You're my everything," he continued, finding a small amount of comfort in talking to Jeremy. He closed his eyes and laid his head down on the bed, holding Jeremy's beautifully perfect hand to his cheek and kissing it every few seconds. He closed his eyes again.

"Ryan?"

His head shot up and he felt relief flood his body. Jeremy had opened his eyes slightly and was looking up at Ryan.

"Jeremy!" Ryan breathed and smiled, tears pouring down his face. Jeremy struggled to smile but managed.

"I love you buddy. More than anything in this world. Never forget that!" he said, reaching up and wiping some of the tears away from Ryan's cheeks. Ryan grew worried again.

"Don't say it like that! You're gonna make it through this and then we'll take that trip to the mountains you've always wanted to go on. We made a promise remember?" Ryan said urgently, stroking Jeremy's hair affectionately with one hand while holding Jeremy's face with the other, touching his forehead to Jeremy's and staring into his eyes. Jeremy smiled again.

"We can go hiking and have some alone time for once," he said closing his eyes. Ryan sobbed and nodded.

"We can find that spot we've always talked about. The cabin on the lake? Remember that Jeremy? We'll stay there and go fishing in the mornings, then hike the mountain trails and camp out under the stars," Ryan said his voice shaking and cracking. "At night we'll curl up by the fire just the two of us with a blanket and some hot chocolate. Remember Jeremy?" he asked.

"I can see it now. It's beautiful Rye Bread! Can we stay there for awhile?" he asked quietly. Ryan sobbed again and nodded, smiling ever so slightly.

"We'll stay there as long as you like Jer," he said. Jeremy opened his eyes once more and looked up at Ryan, right into his beautiful blue eyes. Those eyes were his favorite, and he got lost in them all the time. He smiled again and tears ran down his cheeks.

"It sounds perfect Rye. Let's go in the morning! Promise me Ryan that we'll go!" he said as more tears fell and he reached up a hand to Ryan's cheek and caressed the beautiful face.

"I promise Lil J!" Ryan cried and held Jeremy's hand. Jeremy nodded and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Rye Bread," he said softly. Ryan closed his eyes and held Jeremy's hand like it was his life line. He sat there weeping for several minutes, regret and deep sorrow filling his heart. After awhile he opened his eyes and laid Jeremy's hand across his chest gently. Leaning down he kissed Jeremy on the forehead, letting the kiss last a long while before pulling away and laying his head across Jeremy's chest. Jeremy's breathing had stopped and Ryan knew he was gone.

"Goodnight, my precious Monster Truck," he said and shut his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry! I'm gonna go cry now.


End file.
